


Love Made Us Crazy

by ObsessiveDisorder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Makeup Sex, Waverly’s confession, Wayhaught - Freeform, missing conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveDisorder/pseuds/ObsessiveDisorder
Summary: When the dust finally settled, Nicole knew they’d have to talk because something still wasn’t right. But she was far from prepared for what Waverly had to tell her.





	Love Made Us Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if we’ll ever actually see Waverly tell Nicole about her kiss with Rosita, but this is how I imagine it going.

Nicole and Waverly had made it back to the homestead a little after lunchtime that afternoon. They had worn smiles as they shared a coffee break with Jeremy and Dolls, but they weren’t fooling each other. There was still so much unsaid since they died, but didn’t actually die, and since saying goodbye to Alice. Doc went straight to Shorty’s and hasn’t spoken to anyone since. And Wynonna was...somewhere. Nicole and Waverly were silent the entire ride home.

“It’s done,” Nicole said timidly and shifted from foot to foot where she stood in the kitchen. She waited until they were alone, finally, and approached her girlfriend with a new delicacy. “I signed and Shae signed. The papers are back in the mail.” She stared at Waverly’s back and wondered what her girlfriend was thinking as she stared out the window. “I’ll be a divorced woman in no time.”

Waverly barely shifted as Nicole stepped up behind her. Nicole’s hands shook, an involuntary tremble as she tried to reestablish their closeness. Sure, they had shared a couple kisses and a long, meaningful embrace since…well, since everything nearly came crashing down. But now they were alone, adrenaline had retreated, and they were surrounded by the debris of their seemingly perfect relationship. She was forgiven already, but for some reason she couldn’t accept that now that the ash had been washed from her face and she had changed from the wrinkled hospital gown. Nicole was desperate to feel a shred of normalcy between them, so she tried again. 

“Any idea when Wynonna’s coming back?” Nicole’s question was met with more silence. She reached out to brush Waverly’s long hair back from her neck, but pulled her hand away just as she was about to touch the silky strands. She felt undeserving. “I know she said she wouldn’t be long but—”

“I kissed Rosita.” The confession fell heavily into the quiet, chilled stillness of the homestead’s kitchen. 

Nicole stumbled back slightly, needing distance between her and Waverly, but bumped into a chair instead. The screech of wooden legs against the floor hurt her ears. The silence that followed was even more deafening. The winter winds whistled against the windows and Nicole could hear her own heart beat. Her heart was thudding and broken. Her head fell forward. She didn’t know what to say. Nicole noticed Waverly lean against the counter out of the corner of her eye. 

Waverly sighed and said, “Who are we?”

Nicole didn’t have an answer. She shook her head over and over, trying to clear her head of taunting visions. Waverly kissing Rosita. Her Waverly? Waverly’s lips against another’s. Someone else who was attractive, dangerous, complicated, and could possibly offer more to Waverly than Nicole could. 

“Who are we, Nicole?” Waverly asked again in a firmer voice. She finally turned to Nicole. “These things we’ve done? It’s not us.”

Nicole looked at Waverly and wondered how long she had been crying for. Her cheeks were so wet and her eyes bright with redness. She leaned back against the kitchen table and fought against the urge to comfort Waverly. The pain in her chest too strong to give in. 

“You hid my test results from me.”

“I apologized for that,” Nicole said defensively. She stood to her full height. “I thought I was doing the right thing, but I know now that it was wrong and I’m sorry.”

“And I kissed someone else.”

“Why?”

Waverly’s tears started anew. “I don’t know!” She threw her hands in the air and started to pace. “I was so mad at you and a little drunk on champagne.” She shook her head and clamped her eyes shut. “No I wasn’t, I don’t know why I said that. I was mad,” she said with a small shrug. “I was just mad.”

Nicole’s eyes started to water in spite of her inner war to keep her tears at bay. “That’s all it took? You get angry enough and you’ll cheat on me?” Nicole didn’t want to let her ire lead the conversation, but she couldn’t stop herself. Waverly crossed her arms over her chest.

“It was _just_ a kiss.” 

“Your kiss is _everything_ , Waverly!” Nicole huffed and started for the door, but stopped just as she crossed the threshold into the living room. “Was it easy for you?” Nicole heard Waverly sniffle. 

“What? Kissing her?”

“Forgetting about me.” Nicole swallowed hard and her chin quivered. Her eyes were on the front door. She knew she should leave. She should walk out, calm down, and consider whatever it was between her and Waverly that seemed to be spiraling out of control as of late. 

“Nicole, I didn’t—“

Nicole flinched away from Waverly’s soft touch on her shoulder. Even through the thick material of her uniform she could feel Waverly’s heat. 

“Tell me what happened,” Nicole said with a shaky voice. She’d yet to turn, still unable to face Waverly who didn’t move either. Nicole felt the stillness in her bones. 

Waverly blew out a heavy breath. “We were in a hot tub. I was mad and nervous and just altogether uncomfortable. You know how I get when something isn’t right.”

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“So we were sitting there sipping champagne and she was explaining how the bubbles were made.”

“Imperfections in the glass,” Nicole mumbled for no real reason. Maybe she was trying to prove she was smart, too. 

“Yeah, that.” Waverly was quiet for a moment before she stepped around Nicole to stand in front of her. Nicole didn’t meet her eyes. “I was rambling about you. Rosita was the one who egged me on to message you.” Nicole felt the fire flare in her eyes. Waverly winced. “But after she heard what I sent, she tried to talk me down.”

“You know what?” Nicole said with her hands up. “Maybe I don’t need to know. I think I’m good with not knowing any details and just going home.” Nicole started for the door but Waverly planted her hands firmly on her shoulders.

“Please let me go.”

“No. I can’t—I don’t want to let you go.”  
Nicole looked down and saw the sadness in Waverly’s dark eyes. “I leaned in and I kissed her and the second I did I knew I was wrong. It’s like I had a near-death experience for our relationship and every great moment we shared flashed before my eyes.” Waverly’s voice hit that pitch Nicole recognized immediately from their moment in Nedley’s office. “I came over to fix everything, to fix _us_ , and then…” She gripped Nicole’s now unwounded forearm. 

Nicole stared at the contact and Waverly’s feminine, delicate hand. She was still amazed that she felt no pain at all. At least not physically. 

Waverly stepped further into Nicole’s space and took a deep breath. “I did something that made no sense, something I knew could damage this amazing thing in my life. I did something that could actually qualify as stupid!” The disbelief in Waverly’s voice made Nicole chuckle. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“I didn’t tell you I was married. I had a secret wife,” Nicole said with a laugh. She stepped forward and cradled Waverly’s face in her hands. God she was so beautiful. “I definitely get it.”

They spared each other a laugh before Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole tightly. She buried her face into Nicole’s chest and cried. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t want it. I didn’t want her.”

Nicole rubbed Waverly’s back and waited for her to calm down before looking into her lovely face once more. Nicole’s own eyes were wet. “I love you, Waves.” Nicole smiled broadly, her dimple deep with happiness. “I’m upset and I hate the thought of anyone kissing you but me.” Nicole swallowed a swell of jealousy. “But I love you so damn much, I’m ready to move past everything that’s happened during these last couple of weeks.”

“I wish we could go back to being who we were before I sent away for those test results.”

Nicole bobbed her head side to side and pursed her lips. “You were possessed by a slug then.”

“Ew! It was not a slug.”

“It looked like a slug.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“I watched you puke it up.”

“Oh my god, Nicole, stop it.”

Nicole pulled Waverly against her and held her closely as she laughed. “I love you,” she said again in a whisper. “It feels so good to say it without guns pointed at us or while one of us is laying on our deathbed.” She pulled back from the embrace and lifted Waverly’s chin with her index finger. 

Waverly licked her lower lip and said, “I love you so much it makes me crazy sometimes. I turned my back on everyone—I betrayed Wynonna.”

“I know you’re going to deny this the moment I say it, but I think you would’ve done the same for any one of us.” Nicole pressed her finger to Waverly’s lips the moment she started to argue. “You reached a level of desperation you weren’t prepared for and you were willing to do whatever it took. The way you love the people in your life is one of the most beautiful pieces of you.” Nicole gave her a second to respond, but when no words came she decided to claim Waverly’s lips in a kiss instead. 

The kiss started slowly, tentatively, and it matched those few prior kisses they had managed since leaving the hospital. But once the exploration of Nicole’s lips and tongue continued, a weight began to lift, a hindrance was stripped away and they started to feel like _them_ again. 

Waverly’s fingers tangled in the short hairs at the nape of Nicole’s neck and the redhead barely bit back her moan. The action felt natural and right and the way it _used to_ feel. Nicole dipped down with her hands firmly on Waverly’s backside and hoisted her up. Waverly’s legs were around her in an instant as Nicole’s tongue tasted the petite woman’s smiling lips. Nicole had her pressed against the hard surface of the doorway when she broke away from the kiss.  
Nicole’s eyes were wide and shining with happiness.

“What was that thing you said about makeup sex?”

Waverly’s hands had already begun to sneak into the deep V of Nicole’s uniform top. “Makeup sex is the best sex,” Waverly said and pecked a quick kiss to Nicole’s full lips. “But I don’t think that’s true anymore.”

“No?” Nicole’s eyes were trained on Waverly’s mouth as she bit her lip.  
Waverly shook her head. She ran the pads of thumbs along Nicole’s plump lower lip and shuddered when Nicole tasted her fingers with the tip of her tongue.

“Any sex with you is the best sex.” Nicole started to blush and look away, but Waverly held her face in place with her deceptively strong hands. “Because I love you.” 

Nicole’s arms started to shake so she moved them to the couch. She laid Waverly back and stretched her body across her. Waverly giggled. Nicole cocked her head and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just…I think I started to realize I was falling in love with you right around the time you got me in a similar position.” Waverly’s legs tightened around Nicole’s waist, forcing the officer’s hips into the one place she loved to feel the pressure of Nicole. 

“Okay, I see.” Nicole licked her lips and put on the same confident expression she wore that day. “And is there anything I can do this time to ensure you are, in fact, in love with me?” She looked down between their bodies and the scant space between them before rolling her hips slowly. “Anything at all, Miss Earp?”

Waverly hissed and threw her head back as Nicole increased the pressure of her excruciatingly slow thrusts. “I…oh my…I’m in love with you no matter what but I swear to god if you stop I may hurt you.”

Nicole stopped her movements and grinned even more broadly. 

“Nicole!” Waverly’s scolding tone fell on deaf ears. She was wearing such a brilliant smile, one that belied the annoyance dancing in her dark eyes, and Nicole felt herself fall even more in love. 

“I want to tease you,” Nicole confessed. She ran her palms up Waverly’s legs, taking her time to appreciate her tight pants and the muscle she could feel beneath. She dipped her fingertips under the hem of Waverly’s shirt and touched the soft skin of her abdomen. She smirked at the other woman’s small gasp. “I want to do so many things to you.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands and pulled her forward. “Then stop talking and start doing.”

Nicole hovered over Waverly and took in the gorgeous brunette whose face was flush. “I just need a moment.” Her world felt like it was spinning. One minute everything around her is collapsing and the next Waverly is grounding her. “I need to know we’re good, that we’re us again. No more keeping secrets and no more kissing other people. Especially hot other people.”

Waverly hooked her finger into Nicole’s top, right between her breasts, and pulled her down. She kissed her sweetly before saying, “We’re good. I’m ready to move on from this whole shit-show of time.” She kissed Nicole again, deepening it just a fraction before pulling back once more. “And she is not nearly as hot as you.”

Nicole laughed heartily. “C’mon, Waves, I have eyes.”

“So do I! As a matter of fact, I have perfect vision, Miss ‘did my contact fall down your shirt’!”

“That happened _once_ and I had some serious dry eye that day.”

“Yeah, you keep saying.” Waverly held Nicole’s shoulders when she tried to retreat. Her kind eyes softened even more. “The point I’m trying to make is you’re hotter—it’s not even a fair comparison,” Waverly said with a bright smile, the kind that caused her eyes to squint and her nose to scrunch up adorably. “You’re a tall, red headed police officer with gorgeous eyes, a perfect smile, and lips that are positively lethal. You are smokin’, Haught.”

Nicole chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Waverly had convinced her, not just with her words but with the conviction they carried. She just wanted to prolong the moment. “You don’t have to say that, I already forgave you.”

“Nicole…” Waverly sat up slowly, using her momentum to get Nicole on her back and straddled her hips. “Can I be completely honest and maybe a little too blunt?”

Nicole looked up at Waverly, eyes wide with alarm. “Yeah,” she said in a weak voice. Her heart was thundering in her chest.

“When I kissed Rosita we were in a hot tub, wearing bikinis, but I wasn’t wet.” 

“You weren’t…oh. Oh!” Nicole dropped her gaze to the juncture of Waverly’s thighs before looking back up to her playful eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure the way my body reacts to you wins this argument.”

“Well I’m pretty sure I’m the winner either way.” Nicole sat up quickly and kissed Waverly with every ounce of passion that had laid dormant between them for too long. She held her tightly and licked Waverly’s lower lip. The woman on her lap let out the sexiest whimper. Waverly’s hips started moving in slow, purposeful circles. Nicole broke the kiss and said, “I missed you so much.” Her throat was tight with a mixture of sadness and want. She kissed along Waverly’s throat, biting once and twice along the way. “You’re sure Wynonna isn’t coming back soon?” Nicole asked as she snaked her hands beneath Waverly’s top. Nicole’s fervent reaction started in her fingertips, traveled up her arms, hit her heart, and settled heavily between her legs. The last thing they needed was _another_ interruption  

Waverly gasped as Nicole pinched her nipples through her bra. “Not for a couple days.” Her voice came out strangled. “Please take me upstairs. Please don’t stop,” she pleaded. 

“You can’t have it both ways, Waves. I’d have to stop to get us up the stairs.”

“Please, baby.” Waverly’s eyes were clamped shut as her hips searched for pleasure against the officer. 

Nicole’s resolve melted at the short pet name. She flipped Waverly onto her back and made quick work of her boots and skintight pants. She needed skin and access and everything Waverly had to offer. Her girlfriend’s purple thong had a dark spot where the material was already saturated. Nicole was overcome with a shiver and a need to taste. She leaned forward and bit the taut skin between her navel and the waistband of her panties. 

Waverly squirmed. “See what I mean?”

“I definitely see what you mean, baby.” Nicole pressed the pad of her thumb against the wet spot. Nicole pushed Waverly’s shirt up and kissed every inch of exposed abdomen. She dipped her fingertip past the panties and into Waverly’s wet, hot flesh. Nicole bit Waverly harder. 

“Yes,” Waverly hissed. “All of you, please.” Her hips searched for the full penetration Nicole was holding just out of reach. 

Nicole captured Waverly’s lips again. She wanted to be everywhere at once but since that wasn’t possible, she’d settle for keeping her lips and fingers at the most crucial points. Her tongue entered Waverly’s mouth at the same time and pace her middle finger slid into Waverly’s heated core. She was so tight and perfect, Nicole wanted to cry. She swallowed her girlfriend’s moans and pumped her finger in and out before introducing a second. Being with Waverly like this, being connected so intimately and being kissed sloppily was Nicole’s favorite.

Every time with Waverly is her favorite. 

Because Waverly smiles so much during.

Because Waverly makes the most adorable and sexy noises. 

Because Waverly holds onto Nicole for dear life when she gets close. 

Because Waverly knows what she wants. 

Because Waverly says her name in just the right way and calls her baby over and over when something feels especially good.

Because Waverly loves her. 

“Nicole!” Waverly’s sharp tone and tightened grip clued Nicole in to how close she was. 

They were nose to nose, Waverly’s rapid breaths tickling Nicole’s face. Nicole broke free to kiss Waverly’s chest, stomach, and hipbones. When she made it between her thighs, Nicole stared at the glistening skin and watched as the movement of her own fingers hypnotized her. She pushed Waverly’s panties further to the side and licked at her clit with less-than-gentle strokes. Waverly crashed into her orgasm less than a minute later and Nicole smiled smugly against her fluttering core. 

_Rosita who?_ she thought before climbing back to her rightful place beside Waverly. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her girlfriend. They laid silently for long moments as Waverly caught her breath. 

“You’re brilliant,” Waverly said in a broken whisper. Her voice was hoarse and throat dry. “You’re so smart and gentle, and your sense of humor is absolutely perfect even when it’s terrible.” Waverly tilted her head to the side to look at Nicole and placed her palm against her cheek. Nicole smiled. “You’re everything I could ever want for the rest of my life.” A single tear ran down the side of her face. “And I doubt I even deserve you.”

“Shhh,” Nicole said and kissed Waverly’s nose. “You deserve the world.”

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I like this world we’re living in right now. It’s peaceful.” 

Nicole considered the blissful expression on her lover’s face for a long moment before deciding she had to speak up. “I would agree with you, Waves, but there are parts of me screaming for attention right now.” 

Waverly shook with a fit of giggles. “Then I guess we should get you upstairs so we can get you out of these clothes and take proper care of those parts.”

Nicole hopped over Waverly and on to her feet, her boots made a loud thud against the floor. She was definitely ready to get out of her clothes. “Let’s go!” She pulled Waverly up and steadied her when her feet faltered. “You okay, baby?”

Waverly touched Nicole’s face gently, her touch no more than a whisper against her cheek. “I’m perfect.”

Nicole saw so much in Waverly’s eyes: the promise of pleasure to come, love, and a future together. One she’d fight for. She kissed her girlfriend gently before saying, “Yes, Waverly Earp, you are perfect.”


End file.
